Functions
Functions are like messages, but they returns a value. Usually a function is used to perform complex action on a value, otherwise messages are more common and uses by programmers. Syntax is: function MyFunc param1 return param1 + 1 end MyFunc and is used this way on MouseUp answer MyFunc(4) end MouseUp Here is a list of common of available functions: (pleas help us to complete this list) * abs * acos * aliasReference * alternateLanguages * altKey * annuity * arrayDecode * arrayEncode * asin * atan * atan2 * average * averageDeviation * backScripts * base64Decode * base64Encode * baseConvert * binaryDecode * binaryEncode * buildNumber * byteOffset * byteToNum * cachedURLs * capsLockKey * ceil * charToNum * ciphernames * clickChar * clickCharChunk * clickChunk * clickField * clickH * clickLine * clickLoc * clickStack * clickText * clickV * clipboard * codepointOffset * codepointProperty * codepointToNum * codeunitOffset * colorNames * commandArguments * commandKey * commandName * commandNames * compound * compress * constantNames * controlAtLoc * controlAtScreenLoc * controlKey * copyResource * cos * date * dateFormat * decompress * deleteRegistry * deleteResource * DiffCompare *DiffCompareFiles *DiffPatch * diskSpace * DNSServers * dragDestination * dragSource * driverNames * dropChunk * environment * errorObject * exists * exp * exp1 * exp10 * exp2 * extents * files * floor * flushEvents * focusedObject * folders * fontLanguage * fontNames * fontSizes * fontStyles * format * foundChunk * foundField * foundLine * foundLoc * foundText * frontScripts * functionNames * geometricMean *Getopt * getResource * getResources * globalLoc * globalNames * harmonicMean * hasMemory * heapSpace * hostAddress * hostAddressToName * hostName * hostNameToAddress *iconNames * interrupt * intersect * iphoneApplicationIdentifier * iphoneDeviceResolution * iphoneDeviceScale * iphoneDoNotBackupFile * iphoneFileDataProtection * iphoneGetNotificationBadgeValue * iphoneHeadingCalibrationTimeout * iphoneIdentifierForVendor * iphoneRemoteControlEnabled * iphoneSystemIdentifier * isNumber * ISOToMac * itemOffset * JsonExport * JsonImport * keys * keysDown * length * libURLErrorData * libURLFormData * libURLftpCommand * libURLLastHTTPHeaders * libURLLastRHHeaders * libURLMultipartFormAddPart * libURLMultipartFormData * libURLVersion * licensed * lineOffset * listRegistry * ln * ln1 * loadedExtensions * localLoc * localNames * log10 * log2 * longFilePath * machine * macToISO * mainStacks * matchChunk * matchText * matrixMultiply * max * mcEncrypt * mCISendString * mcLicense * md5Digest * measureText * measureUnicodeText * median * menuButton * menus * merge * mergMarkdownToXHTML * messageAuthenticationCode * milliseconds * mimeEncodeAsMIMEMultipartDocument * mimeEncodeFieldAsMIMEMultipartDocument * mimeEncodeForMIMETransfer * mimeTheExtensionsOfMIMEType * mimeTheMIMETypeOfExtension * mimeTheMIMEVersion * min * mobileAdGetTopLeft * mobileAdGetVisible * mobileAds * mobileAllowedOrientations * mobileBuildInfo * mobileCameraFeatures * mobileCanComposeTextMessage * mobileCanMakePurchase * mobileCanSendMail * mobileCanTrackHeading * mobileCanTrackLocation * mobileControlGet * mobileControls * mobileControlTarget * mobileCurrentHeading * mobileCurrentLocale * mobileCurrentLocation * mobileDeviceOrientation * mobileGetContactData * mobileGetDeviceToken * mobileGetLaunchData * mobileGetLaunchURL * mobileGetNotificationDetails * mobileGetRegisteredNotifications * mobileIdleTimerLocked * mobileIsVoiceOverRunning * mobileLocationAuthorizationStatus * mobileNextSoundOnChannel * mobileOrientation * mobileOrientationLocked * mobilePixelDensity * mobilePreferredLanguages * mobilePurchaseError * mobilePurchaseGet * mobilePurchases * mobilePurchaseState * mobilesNFCAvailable *mobilesNFCEnabled * mobileSensorAvailable * mobileSensorReading * mobileSoundChannels * mobileSoundChannelStatus * mobileSoundChannelVolume * mobileSoundOnChannel * mobileStoreCanMakePurchase * mobileStoreProductProperty * mobileStorePurchasedProducts * mobileStorePurchaseError * monthNames * mouse * mouseChar * mouseCharChunk * mouseChunk * mouseClick * mouseColor * mouseControl * mouseH * mouseLine * mouseLoc * mouseStack * mouseText * mouseV * movie * movingControls * nativeCharToNum * normalizeText * number * numToByte * numToChar * numToCodepoint * numToNativeChar * offset * openFiles * openProcesses * openProcessIDs * openSockets * openStacks * optionKey * paragraphOffset * param * paramCount * params * peerAddress * pendingMessages * platform * populationStandardDeviation * populationVariance * processID * processor * propertyNames * qtEffects * qtVersion * queryRegistry * random * randomBytes * recordCompressionTypes * recordFormats * recordLoudness * remoteControlReceived * replaceText * result * revAppVersion * revBrowserAddJavaScriptHandler * revBrowserCallScript * revBrowserExecuteScript * revBrowserGet * revBrowserInstances * revBrowserOpen * revBrowserOpenCef * revBrowserRemoveJavaScriptHandler * revCurrentRecord * revCurrentRecordIsFirst * revCurrentRecordIsLast * revDatabaseColumnCount * revDatabaseColumnIsNull * revDatabaseColumnLengths * revDatabaseColumnNamed * revDatabaseColumnNames * revDatabaseColumnNumbered * revDatabaseColumnTypes * revDatabaseConnectResult * revDatabaseCursors * revDatabaseID * revDatabaseTableNames * revDatabaseType * revDataFromQuery * revdb_closecursor * revdb_commit * revdb_disconnect * revdb_execute * revdb_movefirst * revdb_movelast * revdb_movenext * revdb_moveprev * revdb_rollback * revGetDatabaseDriverPath * revGetSpeechVolume * revIsSpeaking * revLicenseType * revLoadedStacks * revMacFromUnixPath * revNumberOfRecords * revOpenDatabase * revOpenDatabases * revQueryDatabase * revQueryIsAtEnd * revQueryIsAtStart * revQueryResult * revSpeechVoices * revUnixFromMacPath * revXMLAttribute * revXMLAttributes * revXMLAttributeValues * revXMLChildContents * revXMLChildNames * revXMLCreateTree * revXMLCreateTreeFromFile * revXMLCreateTreeFromFileWithNamespaces * revXMLCreateTreeWithNamespaces * revXMLDataFromXPathQuery * revXMLEvaluateXPath * revXMLFirstChild * revXMLMatchingNode * revXMLNextSibling * revXMLNodeContents * revXMLNumberOfChildren * revXMLParent * revXMLPreviousSibling * revXMLRootNode * revXMLRPC_CreateRequest * revXMLRPC_Documents * revXMLRPC_Error * revXMLRPC_Execute * revXMLRPC_GetHost * revXMLRPC_GetParam * revXMLRPC_GetParamCount * revXMLRPC_GetParamNode * revXMLRPC_GetParamType * revXMLRPC_GetPath * revXMLRPC_GetPort * revXMLRPC_GetProtocol * revXMLRPC_GetRequest * revXMLRPC_GetResponse * revXMLRPC_GetSocket * revXMLText * revXMLTree * revXMLTrees * revXMLValidateDTD * revZipDescribeItem * revZipEnumerateItems * revZipOpenArchives * round * screenColors * screenDepth * screenLoc * screenName * screenRect * screenType * screenVendor * scriptLimits * seconds * selectedButton * selectedChunk * selectedField * selectedImage * selectedLine * selectedLoc * selectedObject * selectedText * sentenceOffset * setregistry * setResource * sha1Digest * shell * shiftKey * shortFilePath * sin * sound * specialFolderPath * sqrt * stacks * stackSpace * standardDeviation * statRound * sum * sysError * systemVersion * tan * target * tempName * textDecode * textEncode * textHeightSum * ticks * time * tokenOffset * toLower * tool * Topstack * toUpper * transpose * truewordOffset * trunc * uniDecode * uniEncode * URLDecode * URLEncode * URLResponse * URLStatus * uuid * value * variableNames * variance * vectorDotProduct * version * volumes * waitDepth * weekdayNames * within * wordOffset * xsltApplyStylesheet * xsltApplyStylesheetFromFile * xsltLoadStylesheet * xsltLoadStylesheetFromFile Category:Functions